Dual-path ADCs are used to apply different transfer functions to different types of signals. For example, FIG. 1 provides an example schematic block diagram illustrating a conventional dual-path ADC system according to the prior art. A conventional dual-path ADC system 100 has a first channel (path) 110 that includes a high dynamic range ADC 112, such as an ADC having a dynamic range of 100 dB, preceded by an anti-aliasing filter (AAF) 114 but no gain element. System 100 also includes a second channel 120 that includes a high dynamic range ADC 122 preceded by an AAF 124 having a programmable gain element. The first channel 110 and the second channel 120 receive input from an input node 130.
In dual-path ADC system 100, first channel 110 can be used to process signals with high amplitudes and second channel 120 can be used to process signals with low amplitudes. For example, if a strong signal is received at the input 130, then the output of channel 120 is a clipped version of the input signal while the output of channel 110 is a linear version of the input signal having a high dynamic range because the amplitude of the input signal is inherently high. In such a scenario, the output of channel 110 may be used as the digital representation of the input signal that gets post-processed. However, if a weak signal is received at the input 130, then the output of neither channel 110 or 120 is clipped, but the output of channel 120 will have a higher dynamic range because of the amplification applied by amplification block 124. In such a scenario, the output of channel 120 may be used as the digital representation of the input signal that gets post-processed.
Numerous drawbacks are associated with conventional dual-path ADC systems, such as system 100. For example, in order to achieve high dynamic range via the weak signal path 120, the amplifier 124 is required. However, the amplifier tends to cause more noise and require the overall system to consume more power and area.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for improved ADCs. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.